Você não é perfeito
by Apiolha
Summary: Depois de ser rejeitada e com a ajuda de sua irmã ela tem um plano que envolve o homem mais mulherengo de toda a konoha, mas ela não sabia que isso mudaria todo o seu rumo e a sua história.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo um - Redescobrindo**

Uma dor o consumiu ao ver aquela cena, mesmo isto não sendo algo comum, vindo de sua parte: Hinata estava se declarando, para o seu amigo. Isto o deixaria satisfeito, pois a mesma sempre nutriu um sentimento pelo Naruto, mas o que aconteceu a seguir não foi algo positivo, pois ele a rejeitou, fazendo com que ela corresse o mais rápido que pode, escondendo as lágrimas que saiam de seu rosto.

Não poderia sair dali, não antes de saber o que levou Naruto a fazer aquilo, ao contrario dele o seu amigo é bondoso e não gosta de magoar as pessoas e para ele a declaração foi uma surpresa, pois nunca percebeu o que a doce Hinata sentia.

_-_ Você queria o que fazendo isso, Naruto?_ - _Disse curioso, mas indiferente.

- Simplesmente eu não a amo e você sabe que eu sempre fui apaixonado pela Haruno e que a mesma vai ficar comigo!

- Não seja estúpido Naruto, você deveria saber que a Haruno nunca quis você!

Sim, isto só tinha um motivo: Sakura Haruno, a mulher dos cabelos rosados com a qual nutria um sentimento pelo Uchiha. _"espero que tenha mesmo me esquecido, mesmo sendo atraente, não agüentava mais suas loucuras e tentativas para me seduzir"_

- Irei provar a você o contrário, mostrando-lhe que ela irá ser minha! Só está falando isso, porque ela percebeu o quão estúpido você é e te esqueceu.

- Hm. Pense o que quiser, e quanto a Hinata-Chan? - _"só espero que ela também perceba isto e pare de tentar conquistá-lo! ele só pensa na Sakura, realmente é um idiota por feri-la o coração." _

- Claro! Por enquanto ela não tem chance comigo, já que agora poderei conquistar a Haruno - Sasuke vendo que o assunto havia acabado olhou para o relógio.

- Estou indo! Já está na hora do meu encontro! - Disse apressado_ "realmente hoje vai ser um longo dia"._

_-_ Mas, outra pra coleção? Você não se cansa de usar as garotas, Sasuke!

Não tive tempo de lhe responder, pois queria chegar na hora exata para o encontro andando o mais rápido possível. Algo me fez parar, pois no meu campo de visão se encontrava uma moça chorando e o pior era que eu sabia o motivo e o mais surpreendente foi que a minha primeira reação foi correr em sua direção. _"Realmente está garota não é normal, me faz ter atos com o qual nunca imaginei fazer"_

Sasuke se lembrou da época em que a mesma se escondia atrás da árvore para observar o Uzumaki e quando o mesmo se machucava, lá estava ela oferecendo-lhe uma pomada para curar os ferimentos.

Ele sentiu que a mesma estava arrasada, deveria ser terrível sentir algo por alguém há anos e a pessoa a rejeitar. Mesmo sendo a herdeira do clã mais forte e vários homens a desejando, soube na hora que nada poderia anima - lá.

- Hinata - Ia tentar saber como estava, mas ao ver que estava a ponto de se suicidar a raiva o consumiu_ "Quem ela pensa que é? A minha vontade é de deixar se matar",_ mas não foi isso o que aconteceu _–_ Você não vai fazer isso!_ - _pegando-a pelos braços.

- Solta-me! Eu não estou fazendo nada. - Disse chorosa_ "Mais um que deve me achar uma fraca, porque nunca acham que eu estou fazendo algo certo?" _

- Você acha que eu sou o quê? Eu não sou idiota! - apertou mais o braço dela e esta ação fez com que a kunai que estava na mão da mesma caísse _– _Você vai para aonde? Vamos, eu te levo para a casa! - realmente não importava o que as pessoas pensariam deste ato.

Sasuke estava querendo sair dali, não admitia o que estava tentando fazer, mas ao ver os olhos perolados que estavam banhados de lágrima, soube o porquê disto. Ele realmente odiava ver uma mulher chorar.

- Sa-Sasuke-San - ficou impressionada com o ato do frio Uchiha, mas o que menos queria era pena e tentou fazer com que ele não perdesse mais seu tempo com ela_ – _não, prec-precisa eu posso ir pra casa sozinha! - Tentou dizer com a cara mais determinada possível para tentar despistá-lo de sua próxima ação: A que queria fazer.

- Percebe-se que você não me conhece! - Não a soltando, levou-a para longe das lojas, ou algum lugar com que a mesma possa se ferir. "_É estúpida de achar que a deixarei sozinha ao saber de seu estado"_ – Não era um convite e sim um mandato! Você vai para a sua casa e eu vou te acompanhar, quer queira ou não!

- T-tabom, mas não quero ir para a casa! - a última coisa que ela queria era explicar a sua família e trazer mais desgosto as pessoas que ama, pois a mesma não consegue mentir. _– _Não ainda! - pensou em pedir para ficar na casa do Uchiha, mas depois mudou de idéia_ – _Pode me levar na casa da Tenten?

- Hm. Posso sim! - ficou mais calmo e acabou a soltando e com isso resolveu tirar a idéia estúpida que vinha da cabeça dela_ – _Prometa-me que não vai mais tentar se matar? Não seria a melhor idéia, mas sim a pior!

_ "Você não sabe o que é ter mais sonhos, esperanças ou construir algo e perceber que tudo não passa de uma ilusão!" _Queria realmente desabafar, mas não nesta hora. – Deixa isto pra lá, eu prometo sim! Só me leva para a casa da Tenten, não quero mais tocar neste assunto -a sua vontade era de chorar, mas não queria se mostrar fraca, não queria dar esse gostinho ao Uchiha.

Andaram todo o trajeto em silêncio, mas algo não estava em seu eixo normal. _"Algo está mudando em mim. Nunca tive tempo para me preocupar com alguém ou até mesmo ajudar, acho que estou é me redescobrindo"._


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO DOIS - ORGULHO

Quando deixou Hinata na casa da Tenten se lembrou de algo importante _"Não acredito, que esqueci o encontro! Hoje não vai ser um ótimo dia. Ah, melhor eu comprar flores"._ Pegou um táxi e chegou ao restaurante pensando em qual desculpa dar a Ino, uma mulher capaz de atrair qualquer homem.

- SASUKE! Você sabe que hora é? Se você demorasse mais um pouco iria ter de comer sozinho! - Estava irritada e teria de ouvir uma bela explicação, mas ficou melhor ao receber flores que ele não dava a todas as mulheres, para então receber o beijo.

Ino nunca resistiu a este homem com a qual sempre esteve apaixonada e para a sua sorte ele aceitou sair com a mesma. Já estava cansada de ouvir do que esse homem era capaz de fazer e queria confirmar com os seus próprios olhos.

- Agora eu já estou aqui. O que você acha de sairmos desse restaurante e darmos uma volta? Não estou com fome. - A conversa com Hinata tirou toda a fome e tomar um ar fresco seria a solução

- Acho uma ótima idéia, também não estou com fome. - _"Não posso o decepcionar o contrariando, sei que me arrependerei depois. Esperei tanto por este encontro, que não deixarei nada dar errado."_

Saíram do restaurante e foram para a praça onde várias crianças estavam brincando. Ino estava conversando animadamente, mas o seu acompanhante não estava presente. _"O Naruto não pode ter feito aquilo, acho que eu não o perdoaria se a Hinata morresse". _Ela percebendo que ele não estava prestando atenção, acabou interferindo os pensamente do Uchiha.

- Sasuke-kun, você não está prestando atenção! O que aconteceu? - perguntou tristemente.

- Ah, não foi nada, desculpa! Só estava pensando que essas crianças lembram a minha infância. - ao contrário de Hinata, o Uchiha sabia mentir.

- Também me lembraram, mas do futuro. Queria ter filhos, netos e vê-los andando por ai. Você também não acha? - Ino tinha esperança de que pudesse um dia se casar com o Uchiha e constituir uma família.

- Nunca pensei nessa hipótese, mas se tiver poderei constituir meu clã e vê-lo sendo um dos melhores da vila novamente. - pensar nessa idéia o deixou animado, mas ainda não sabia com quem fazê-lo.

Antes que Ino pudesse dizer o que pensava uma forte chuva caiu, deixando-os encharcados, fazendo com que eles chamassem um táxi e no final parando na entrada do apartamento do Uchiha.

- Obrigado por nos levar a essa hora. - disse Ino, vendo que já era duas da manhã e a mesma não teria como dormir em casa, só não saberia como dizer isto ao Uchiha.

- Vamos entrar, não seria bom de minha parte te deixar sozinha nesta chuva. O tempo foi grato com o Sasuke. - Fazendo com que ele não precisasse de muito esforço para trazer Ino ao seu apartamento.

- Ta-Tábom. - Estava tremendo pelo frio e pela chuva.

No começo o clima não estava dos melhores, mas isso se desfez já que no final os dois acabaram por ter uma noite incrível e dormindo um no braço do outro. Quando amanheceu Ino se despediu do seu amado e foi trabalhar.

Hinata acabou dormindo na casa da Tenten, mas não teve como esconder sua aflição, pois sua amiga a implorou para que lhe dissesse o ocorrido.

Acordou por causa dos berros que estavam vindos da cozinha.

- Tenten, eu preciso falar com ela. Você não sabe o que foi ficar preocupado com ela a noite inteira! - logo reconheceu que a voz era do seu primo Neji fazendo com que saísse da cama para tentar acalmá-lo.

- Neji, eu estou aqui não precisava se preocupar, só quis visitar a Tenten que há muito tempo não via. - Isso não era de total mentira, pois Hinata queria visitar a sua amiga.

- Poderia pelo menos me avisar? - Neji vendo a dor nos olhos de sua prima e percebendo o motivo tratou-se de se acalmar –Mas que bom que você esta viva, só não me preocupe mais. - se aproximando para abraça - lá. – Eu sei que isso vai passar. O tempo cura tudo! - sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Com essas palavras Hinata deixou ser abraçada _– _Obrigada, Neji! _-_ prometeu a si mesma que iria esquecê-lo e estava determinada a cumprir essa promessa.

Neji convenceu Hinata a voltar a sua casa já que todos estavam querendo saber onde a mesma estava e como ela não gosta de magoar sua família acabou indo com ele. _"Tomara que não façam muitas perguntas. Seria muito difícil não respondê-las"_

- Nee-san! - disse Hanabi. – Você não me engana, eu te disse você deveria esquecê-lo e ficar com um mais bonito, como o Uchiha!

Sua Irmã mais nova era diferente da mesma, tinha coragem de falar o que pensa não se importando se magoaria as pessoas ou não, mas também tinha um grande coração e como já era uma adolescente tinha certa admiração pelo Sasuke Uchiha.

- Hanabi! Para de encher sua irmã com bobagens. - seu pai era muito respeitado na cidade, por ser o líder do clã mais forte de todos. E por isso cobrava das filhas o melhor – Você preocupou a todos, Hinata! Você deveria ter nos avisado, não faça mais isso! O que você acha que pensariam se você não voltasse para a casa?

- Desculpa pai! Eu realmente não pensei nos meus atos, por isso não tentarei cometer o mesmo erro de novo. - a mesma se despediu de todos e foi para o seu quarto.

O pai era duro com as filhas para que fossem as melhores e Hinata não se perdoou por ter decepcionado seu pai mais uma vez.Quando era criança não sabia o que lhe esperava, mas já tinha um desejo o de poder ser vista com olhos de orgulho pelo seu pai e quando cresceu não o teve realizado com isso acabou se sentindo a mais inferior das garotas.

Saiu do quarto para avisar que iria para a praça, ela precisava de ar e se não saísse não se saberia o que teria coragem de fazer depois.

Sasuke saiu de seu apartamento para ir ao seu amigo Naruto avisar-lhe o que aconteceu depois que ele rejeitou a Hinata e fazer com que o mesmo mudasse de idéia em não dar uma chance à moça.

- Naruto! Abre está porta. É o Sasuke. - já estava irritado com a demora do seu amigo e como tinha a chave abriu a porta, mas algo o surpreendeu, ele estava aos beijos com a Haruno – Hm, bem. Sinto muito. - "Esta historia esta mal contada".

- Ah, sasuke-kun! Estamos namorando. - disse a Haruno que estava curiosa para saber a reação do homem que jurou ter esquecido, mas que ainda o amava.

- Sim, eu fiquei muito feliz! Resolvi declarar meu amor pela milésima vez e ela aceitou. O que você diz? Aqui esta a prova! – lembrando do que dissera ao amigo, que a sua amada iria ser dele.

- Realmente estou impressionado, desejo-lhes toda a felicidade! - Sakura não ficou satisfeita com a resposta, queria um escândalo e uma declaração de amor do frio Uchiha.

- Sim, eu amo o Naruto! Ainda bem que o esqueci e descobri o meu verdadeiro amor. - Naruto ouvindo isso ficou animado, mas Sasuke percebeu as intenções da Sakura e resolveu sair.

- Agora tenho que ir, só vim aqui visitar meu amigo. - saindo apressadamente não esperando a despedida do casal que se encontrava a sua frente.

- Volte sempre, meu amigo! - berrou ao ver o Sasuke fechando a porta da casa e depois voltou a dar atenção a mulher que estava ao seu lado._ "Estou com a sorte grande!"_ Sorriu.

O Herdeiro Uchiha saiu satisfeito, já estava cansado de se preocupar com a mulher que nunca tinha sido sua amiga.

Andando pela praça, Hinata só pensava uma coisa. _"Como eu sou sem graça o Naruto não me quis e também há muitas mulheres mais interessantes que eu" _Kiba vendo que sua amiga estava distraída a despertou.

- Hinata-chan... quanto tempo! - abraçando sua amiga – Como você está?

- Eu estou ótima Kiba-kun. - disse tentando omitir a sua tristeza. - E contigo? Como anda lá na AMBU?

Tinha muito a agradecer ao seu amigo. Além de ser o primeiro a ser seu amigo e namorado foi o único a lhe fazer mulher, mas se sentiu triste em descobrir que o Kiba a amava e que não podia corresponder esse sentimento.

- Fico feliz que está bem. - _"sei que algo a perturba e deve ser culpa daquele desgraçado do Naruto, mas não vou incomodá-la com isto" _– Eu também estou bem e a AMBU está parada, praticamente sem missões e acho que os vilões deixaram de nos importunar. - queria anima - lá de qualquer jeito.

- Também acho. - tentou sorrir para não preocupar ainda mais o seu amigo, pois soube que o mesmo já descobriu que ela não está bem. – O quê você acha de irmos á sorveteria?

- Eu adoraria. - Mas primeiro iria ajudá-la e com isso a prensou na parede para que a mesma não tentasse fugir do assunto. E esquecendo que não queria incomodá-la. – Você tentou se declarar para o idiota do Uzumaki, não foi? - exclamou irritado.

- Bem, eu tentei, mas ele me rejeitou. - viu que a raiva estava presente nos olhos do seu amigo e tratou logo de consertar o que disse – Mas eu estou bem, não se preocupe. Você sabe que eu vou esquecê-lo.

- Vai esquecê-lo? Pois trate de começar a fazer isso a partir de agora! Não gosto de ver você sofrendo por causa desse inútil. - amava demais esta mulher para ficar mais um tempo a esperando. Queria-a de qualquer jeito, mesmo que fosse algo que a mesma não aprovasse. - E se não conseguir eu vou te ter como minha ou o Naruto vai sofrer serias conseqüências. Você escolhe!

– Esta bem! Se não passar irei dar uma chance para você Kiba-kun. - Com isso ela não tinha opção, se não esquecesse o Uzumaki se tornaria namorada dele e a outra escolha preferiu rejeitar, pois não queria que o loiro de olhos azuis se ferisse.

Depois de irem à sorveteria, Kiba foi para o emprego de um modo apressado, pois já estava atrasado. Já ela ficou no mesmo lugar pensando sobre o que faria a partir de hoje e o que seria se ainda estivesse com o mesmo sentimento em seu coração.

Em seu emprego Ino não estava concentrada devido ao ocorrido na noite passada e que não estaria mais certa de ter tomado essa decisão em toda a sua vida.

- Sakura, eu e o sasuke-kun estamos saindo! - Disse querendo desabafar – Ele é carinhoso, selvagem e ao mesmo tempo perfeito. As meninas estavam certas ao falarem dele, você não acha?

_-_ Acho que ele vai te largar na primeira semana. - disse diretamente, querendo fazer com a sua colega de trabalho terminasse com ele. – Ele enjoa fácil e você não será a exceção!

Ino não respondeu a sua colega, pois seu primeiro ato foi ir para o escritório avisar o chefe que ia sair mais cedo e depois ir ao encontro do herdeiro Uchiha. Chegando à residência nem o esperou abrir a porta para lhe exigir explicações.

- Ino? O que você esta fazendo aqui? - perguntou ao perceber que ainda não tinha acabado o expediente da mulher a sua frente.

- O que eu vim fazer aqui foi lhe avisar que contei a sua ex- colega de time que estamos saindo. - o próximo passo poderia lhe machucar, mas mesmo assim resolveu arriscar. - Ela disse que você não quer algo comigo. É verdade?

- Você o quê? - não lhe importou a pergunta, mas sim para quem ela foi contar o ocorrido. Com isso reparou que tinha um bom motivo para terminar com a mesma já que ele iria fazer isto de qualquer maneira. – Não sabe a conseqüência do que você acabou de fazer? A Haruno ainda sente algo por mim.

- Eu não sabia, pois ela jurou ter te esquecido! Por que? Você tem um caso com ela? - seus olhos já estavam cheios de água. – Eu sabia! Por isso ela disse que você enjoa fácil. Por acaso você esta me traindo com aquela coisa? Isto é humilhante, Sasuke-kun!

- Ela seria a ultima com o qual teria um caso. - terminar com a Ino já estava na sua mente e não teria como tirá-la, a mesma é muito infantil para acreditar que ele teria um caso com a rosada – Quer saber? Cansei! Pode ir, eu realmente não me importo com você e nem com o que você irá fazer depois. Só feche a porta e saia.

- Eu é que não quero mais nada com você, seu estúpido! - correu para a saída, quis que nada disso tivesse acontecido e que fosse apenas um pesadelo.

O Uchiha mesmo sabendo que isso não era o certo não tinha escolha, pois não se não tivesse terminado a Haruno iria tornar a vida do casal algo impossível de se viver_. "Em algo ela tem razão, eu realmente enjôo fácil e a cada dia tenho mais certeza de que nasci para não amar"._

Cinco dias depois

Em seu quarto a meiga dos olhos perolados ouviu alguém bater a porta e foi atender e do outro lado da porta a sua irmã estava curiosa para saber o que ocorreu.

- Ane-san, você vai ter que me contar tudo! - Disse preocupada com o que sua Irmã sentia, pois a mesma ainda não havia se alimentado. – Pode confiar em mim. Anda, conte-me!

- Esta bem, não foi algo tão grave. - primeiro tratou de acalmar a sua irmã com a qual amava tanto. – Dias atrás o kiba-kun me deu um ultimato para que se eu não esquecesse o Naruto teria que dar uma chance a ele, mas quando estava indo para a mansão vi o Uzumaki e a Haruno juntos e o pior é que estão namorando.

- Acho bom mesmo ele estar namorando outra, assim você se livra do Uzumaki. - e pensando no que o Kiba disse, resolveu opinar – e você não pode dar chance ao Kiba se fingir ter esquecido o Naruto porque você vai estar namorando com o Sasuke Uchiha!

- O oq-que? - ficou encabulada com a idéia que a sua Irmã quis lhe propor – Porque namorando o Uchiha?

- Claro! Ele é o único que pode fingir um namoro com você, pois o mesmo é rodeado por várias mulheres, mas dispensa-as com freqüência e você também sabe que ele tem fama de mulherengo. - queria convencer sua Irma de qualquer jeito para poder ver o herdeiro do clã Uchiha todo o dia se pudesse.

- Ah, sim! E porque você acha que ele iria aceitar? - já estava começando a pensar nessa hipótese, mas tinha medo do que lhe poderia acontecer. – Há varias mulheres com a qual é mais interessante se ter um romance!

- Hm. Só pense no que eu te falei acho que não seria uma má idéia. - tratou logo de sair do quarto e deixa - lá sozinha.

Indo para a casa da Tenten, algo a acertou deixando-a desmaiada na calçada.


End file.
